One Of Those Days
by EvilAngelBB
Summary: Inu's in heat and he's gather a couple of...admirers for his trouble. He can't trust them, but then again, he can't help but be drawn to them despite the danger he puts his heart in. But what's a hanyou to do when it's one of those days.


-1**One Of Those Days**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…so you can't sue me. Besides, if I did, Inuyasha and Kouga would NOT fight over her, they'd be too busy screwing each other to worry about her.

Chapter 1: Stupid Clothes

Inuyasha groaned. As if it wasn't bad enough he was in heat, but the fact that he didn't have a mate or someone close to him made it that much worse. His clothes only made him hotter, clinging to him in the most uncomfortable ways and places. He refused to give into the stupid lust and screw just anyone. He wanted someone he at least knew and respected. What he wouldn't give for a mate to get rid of these feelings.

Elsewhere, unknown to Inuyasha, two very different people were on their way to him with the exact same reason.

Kouga, leader of the wolf demon tribe knew Inuyasha was in heat. He could smell it. He figured it was the perfect time to get Inuyasha to finally be his mate. Kami only knew how long he had been trying to get at the pretty hanyou, with a waterfall of silver white hair, aureate eyes and a soul more pure than any he had ever seen. How he went from rivals with Inuyasha for Kagome, to rivals with Kagome for Inuyasha he never really knew. All that mattered was getting the half demon and keeping by his side forever. He had his work cut out for him.

Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Land cursed the weakness that had struck him. Lust for a man, a hanyou…his brother. He was torn between killing him to get rid of the urge…or fucking him so hard he couldn't move. Both options would work, he'd satisfy his lust either way. Killing him wouldn't be a problem. With the hanyou in heat, he'd be at less than half his strength. However, if he wanted the other option…getting Inuyasha to agree would be…difficult, to say the least. The fact that he had tried to kill the hanyou on numerous occasions and had disowned him, would probably make Inuyasha run for the hills as fast as he could to get away, either that or try and fight. Yeah, he had his work cut out for him.

Inuyasha dove into the cold pool of water, sighing in relief as the cool water washed over his overheated body. He leaned against a rock, resting his head back and closing his eyes, prepared to relax until everything just passed him by. He slowly drifted off, only wanting to sleep away the need and desire running through his veins. Yeah, this was exactly what he needed. Drifting off, and with his weakened state, he failed to notice the two demons, both past rivals, approaching him.

"Stupid wolf."

"Stupid dog."

"Out of my way fool."

"I was here first."

Two pairs of eyes clashed, one angry gold, the other icy blue. Neither backed down to the other until a silent agreement was made.

"Why are you here Sesshomaru?"

"That's _Lord_ Sesshomaru to you, pathetic wolf. It is none of your concern why I am here."

"It's my concern if you passed through my territory to get here."

"But I didn't." Sesshomaru smirked. "I flew over it, and did not touch a single blade of grass in your pathetic territory."

Kouga's eyes narrowed. "There's only one reason you'd be here."

"And what is that?"

"Inuyasha." Kouga felt momentary pride at the shock that flickered through the dog demon's eyes. Shock and…possession?

"And what if I am?"

"You're trying to claim what I already have."

"He has no mark, no mate…as far as I know, he hates you."

"The same and more can be said for you _Lord_ Sesshomaru. You try and kill him every chance you get. And you remind him with contempt in your voice that he's a hanyou. Why do you think he'd ever consider you over me?"

"The fact remains that I know him better than you ever could. I know what he desires, what he needs, what he craves, even though he is a mere half demon, we share the same blood."

"You know jack-shit Sesshomaru! You haven't watched him for years. You haven't seen him risk everything for those he cares about…he's never saved your life while risking his own." Kouga's mind slipped back to Mount Hakure. Inuyasha, following him to the bottom and then carrying him back to the top, risking his life as he did so. "Don't pretend to know more about him until you've fought by his side, watched over him, cared for him…longer than I have."

"Save the speech wolf. I wasn't listening anyway." Sesshomaru brushed past the angry wolf, but didn't make it far before he felt a fist collide with his face.

"I refuse to let you have him Sesshomaru." His voice deadly calm, Kouga stood with his head back, defying the demon lord more every second.

"Why not let him decided then wolf?"

Kouga's hard gaze faltered for a second. "What?"

Sesshomaru sighed, not liking to repeat himself. "Why not let Inuyasha decided who he wants?"

"There's always the chance he'll forgive you. A small, minuscule chance, but one nonetheless. If he doesn't want to be with me, fine, but I'll be damned to hell and back before letting you have him. He should be with someone who at least cares for him, no you, who only want to fuck him and then toss him aside. You're not worthy of his gaze, let alone touch and feelings."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. How dare that wolf judge him like that! For all the wolf knew, he could love the hanyou…His eyes widened. Love…love Inuyasha? The more he thought about it, the less he figured out. Instead of confusing himself, he set the thought of love aside and taunted the wolf instead. "Scared wolf? Afraid Inuyasha will chose me?"

"Truthfully…only a small part of me. But the same could be said for you."

"How so?"

"You'd be losing to a wolf demon. Even if he is only a hanyou, you still want him. There's no denying it."

"Let the games begin then. I refuse to lose to you."

"And I refuse to let you use him, then throw him to the side. I accept your challenge."

Sharing angry glares, both demons left the clearing, both heading towards a certain, oblivious half demon in heat.

"Much better." Inuyasha climbed onto the rock in the cool pond and laid down to dry off and rest for awhile. The cool water had done its job and for the moment, Inuyasha wasn't being plagued with unbearable heat. Closing his eyes, he ignored the niggling sensation in the back of his mind that was telling him to leave the area.

Kouga's jaw dropped at the very edible sight in front of him. Inuyasha, naked, laid out on a rock, sunlight highlighting his silver hair, seemingly fast asleep. Could he have asked for a more perfect potential mate? No, he thought not.

Stripping off his armor, Kouga silently made his way through the water to the sleeping hanyou. At first all he did was prop himself on the rock with his elbows, leaving his lower back and legs in the water. His deep blue-cerulean gaze honed in on the lightly tanned body before him. Perfection personified. It almost hurt to look upon the angelic beauty fast asleep…almost. He couldn't resist slipping out of the water and onto the rock next to the fallen angel.

Firm, rock hard muscles under soft satin skin glowed with a pale golden light from the sun. Silver white hair blew gently in the wind, fanned out with some draped across his chest and neck. Kouga's heart ached with longing for the breathtaking creature before him. How could he even begin to hope Inuyasha would fall for him? Unable to resist, Kouga traced his claw gently over the curve of the hanyou's jaw, a smile appearing at the slight change in his breathing. The soft touch moved, dancing lightly over the plush coral lips that parted slightly, tongue pushing lightly at the intruder disturbing his peace.

Electric blue eyes followed the flash of punk and was tempted beyond reason to follow. Kouga leaned forward, breath mingling with the pretty hanyou's. Giving into temptation, Kouga feathered his lips over Inuyasha's, groaning obscenely as the taste of his fallen angel exploded in his mouth. All he had wanted was a taste, now he couldn't live without it. He wanted a touch, and now needed so much more. His mind yelled 'Pull back moron, he'll hate you!' but of course his body overruled the thought, slamming it in a dark corner and locking the door behind it.

Lips pressed further, deepening the touch. He couldn't get enough, he'd never get enough. He was addicted to the hanyou, and nothing but a lifetime with Inuyasha would satisfy his craving.

Deep in his dream, exhausted from the heat running rampant in his body, lips touched his. A dream, but Inuyasha wished it to be reality. He _needed_ it to be a reality, his body craved touch like water, and more. The dream touch deepened, satisfying his want, but awakening the lust that was buried while asleep. A low groan reached through his mind, pulling him, unwillingly, from his dream.

The wolf pulled back when he realized Inuyasha was waking up. What if Inuyasha woke up and saw him there, but hated him? Mentally cursing himself for even daring to kiss the angel before him, he silently dove into the pond and swam to a safe distance, hiding in the leaves of a weeping willow dangling over the water. He watched the perfect hanyou from the shaded, covered water as he slowly woke up.

Golden eyes opened slowly, reluctantly pulling the hanyou from the realm of sleep, blissful, desire less sleep. Stupid dream had left him filled with need and, strangely with a feeling of…abandonment. He felt…alone. Inuyasha sat up and shook his head, trying to disperse the feelings and the dream…speaking of which. He felt his lips, surprised to find them swollen as if they had been kissed. His eyes darted around, trying to find anyone. He sniffed the air, not expecting anything with his dulled senses. He caught a faint scent, but nothing more. He shook his head. He was being paranoid for nothing.

Inuyasha stood, groaning softly at the sore muscles of his backside. He shook his head again, his soft hair just brushing his lower back and ass. He tilted his head to the sky and opened his golden eyes, only to yelp in shock and jump back when his golden gaze met another pair of eyes so like his own. Taking a step back, he lost his balance only to be saved from the fall by his brother. Inuyasha yelped again and pulled back, causing both of them to tumble into the water. The hanyou broke free of his brother's grasp and swam towards shore as fast as he could. He be damned before running from a fight…but that look in Sesshomaru's eyes promised something very different. Run from a fight…never. Run from meaningless sex…hell yeah.

Inuyasha grabbed his clothes, missing Kouga's armor as he took off towards the trees, only to run into a hard body. He landed on his ass and looked up, once more meeting heated aureate eyes. _Shit…_

"What do you want Sesshomaru?"

"Is that any way to speak to your brother, little Inuyasha?"

The golden eyed hanyou shot to his feet, glaring mistrust at his bother. "Yes, it is."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Still as rude as ever I see. Poor puppy, and here I was, intending to help." He sighed dramatically, as if it really was such a sad thing.

Inuyasha's stance became wary, not liking his brother's current attitude. "What do you mean Sesshomaru? What makes you think I need your help? And even if I did, what the hell would make you think I'd ask you?"

Hidden away in the covered water, Kouga heard everything, smirking to himself as he noticed neither brother knew he was there. His scent was washed away by the water. He settled down to watch the interaction, but was prepared to interrupt should things…not go his way.

"Because, little Inu, I know what you need.

"Shove off Sesshomaru. I'd trust Kouga before you. Then again that's not saying much, but still…"

"So you trust him more than me? Your bother? Someone who knows what you're going through?"

"Frankly, yes. While he's fought with me, we've never tried to kill each other. You, on the other hand, would like nothing more than to be rid of me for good."

"Don't be so sure, little Inu. Don't be so sure." Sesshomaru was behind Inuyasha, arms around his waist, before the hanyou could react. The full blooded youkai whispered silkily in his brother's ear, noticing the slight tremor that ran though the half-demon. "You will be mine yet, little hanyou." Sesshomaru brushed a gentle kiss on Inuyasha's cheek and then he was gone, leaving a stunned half-demon on the beach in silent shock.

Kouga was caught between laughing hysterically at the look on Inuyasha's face, and blind rage at Sesshomaru's actions. How dare that…that…that _mutt_ even think to touch his puppy! Time to claim what was his.

Kouga unbound his hair, knowing he looked even better with it free. He dove under the water and swam to the rock Inuyasha had been on. Smirking to himself, he climbed on the rock, brushing his hair back with a seemingly careless move as he put his plan in motion.

"Ohayo Inu!" he called, acting like he had just caught sight of his friend. He smiled when Inuyasha turned around in surprise. Kouga dove into the water and swam towards shore…and _his_ beautiful puppy.

As he walked gracefully from the water, he noticed Inuyasha's eyes scanning his body with an appraising look.

"Ohayo Kouga," he said, a slight tremble in his voice. "W-what brings you here?"

"Just thought I'd stop by. I saw your brother talking to you. What'd he want?"

"Just…nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing. I worry about you Inu-pup."

"Inu-pup? Is that a pet name?"

"Could be if you wanted it. I still favor puppy though myself." Kouga smirked teasingly and was rewarded with a flush on Inuyasha's cheeks.

"Stop it Kouga," Inuyasha murmured, turning from the wolf.

Electric blue eyes flashed with confusion. What had he done? And why was the pretty hanyou looking so sad?

"Inu…what's wrong?"

Inuyasha glared daggers. "First Sesshomaru, now you. You think I don't know what's going on?" The color on Inuyasha's face deepened with anger, embarrassment and the feelings he was trying to repress. "Both of you…" his voice cracked. "I won't be used." With a tear filled glare, Inuyasha took off.

"Kouga refused to give up. He ran after him, unwilling to let the one he loved fun away. "Inuyasha…stop!"

"Leave me alone Kouga!" Inuyasha didn't look back, but he couldn't keep on running. The heat sapped at his strength and he decided on finding a place to hide. Growling in annoyance at his condition, he climbed the nearest suitable tree and took refuge in the leaves' covering. He froze none too soon, hearing Kouga's approach below.

"Inu, come out! You don't understand." The wolf stopped next to the tree Inuyasha was in. He knew the hanyou was there somewhere, but he didn't know exactly were he was. "I'm sorry puppy…" Inuyasha glared down at Kouga. "No…Inuyasha. I'm sorry, but you don't understand. I came here because I thought I had a chance."

Inuyasha almost growled, stopping himself just in time. _Stupid wolf…stop lying._

"You're vulnerable, I thought I could help you out and you'd come to like me…like I like you. I figured you could use my body and if you didn't come to love me…I could have had that small time with you." Kouga sighed and leaned against Inuyasha's tree. The hanyou above him prayed to whoever was listening that the wolf did _not_ look up. "When I say Sesshomaru…I wanted to kill him for touching you, for even thinking he could have you. He doesn't deserve you Inu…" Kouga spun around and punched the tree, shaking Inuyasha loose, but not enough to tumble him down. The wolf took a seat, leaning against the tree cross-legged as he continued his musing.

"Neither of us deserve you, but I can't help it. Somewhat along the line, I went from fighting you for Kagome…to a silent rival of Kagome's…for you." Kouga looked depressed and dejected as he continued his thinking aloud, unaware of the hanyou above, struggling to stay in his place. "What did you expect me to do? Let you suffer alone? Even if you don't want me-and I don't think you do-I still want to stay close to protect you. I don't want to see you ever get hurt."

Inuyasha tried to roll his eyes at the wolf, but it took his concentration away from holding on and with his already weakened body, he lost his grip, falling through the leaves to land in a graceless heap in Kouga's lap. Needless to say, Inuyasha was more than a little stunned to see tears in the wolf's gorgeous eyes.

Kouga tensed when he saw surprise shine in the hanyou's eyes, preparing for the worst. What he didn't prepare for was Inuyasha settling down in his lap and leaning his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes in comfort.

The feelings, lust, desire, the heat, all calmed when he came in contact with Kouga. He didn't have the urge to screw the nearest demon. Instead, he felt he could finally relax and did so. He settled down in the wolf's arms and laid his head on the strong shoulder, burying his face in the crook of his neck. When he felt the wolf tense, he almost drew back, thinking that Kouga had changed him mind. Gentle arms encircled his waist, pulling him closer to the warm body he was seated on. His eyes drifted shut. _What the hell…maybe I can trust him after all._ Inuyasha wasn't disturbed by that thought, nor the thought that his brother's touch-the faint kiss, his strong arms around his waist-had the same effect on him. His brother was sexy, in a deadly, angelic way, and Kouga…Kouga was sexy in a darker, more caring way. Kouga's lips touched his cheek and he smiled slightly. The two were so alike. Kouga and Sesshomaru.

Kouga gaze at the serenely sleeping demon in his lap. He couldn't believe Inuyasha was asleep in his arms. Inuyasha wasn't running away. A gentle breeze drifted through the trees, calming Kouga, scant seconds before Sesshomaru appeared in front of him, his glare packing enough heat to melt the polar ice-caps.

"How dare you touch him!" he hissed in a deadly whisper.

Kouga smirked. "I dare just fine. Besides, he fell into my arms."

Sesshomaru's glare wavered. "You haven't won yet wolf."

"Why the long face Sesshomaru? You shouldn't look so upset, at least not if he's just a meaningless fuck toy…" Kouga paused as he realized something. His gaze locked with Sesshomaru's and the silver haired youkai looked uneasy. "Unless…he's not just a meaningless fuck toy. You've fallen in love, haven't you Lord Sesshomaru?" Kouga asked, though he already knew the answer.

"I don't know," he said after a moments hesitation.

"Let me ask you this…when you saw fair Inuyasha in my arms, how did you feel?"

Sesshomaru thought about it. He looked at his beautiful brother, seated fast asleep in Kouga's lap, the wolf's arms around him. His heart ached. A sharp pain stabbed at him. He had lost his brother to the wolf…"Like my heart has been tripped out," he murmured more to himself than Kouga. It hit him…he loved Inuyasha.

Kouga saw the confusion fade as he found the answer.

"I love…him." Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. He had fallen…in love. He had fallen for a male…He had fallen for his brother…He had fallen…in love.

Kouga smiled. He didn't smirk; he didn't mock; he just smiled. "You can't resist him, can you? His innocence? His beauty? His…everything."

"I love him." Sesshomaru seemed stunned at the revelation. He had fallen in love with his half-demon brother…and he didn't feel disgusted with himself at his love.

"So you've said Sesshomaru, but what are you going to do about it? Are you going to let me take him from you?"

"There's nothing to take, he's obviously yours."

"No…but neither is he yours. He hasn't chosen who he wants."

"If he sleeps in your arms, he trust you, care for you."

"I know, but come here."

Sesshomaru eyed the wolf warily as he slowly approached. He stood before the wolf, staring impassibly down at him.

"Bend down here, it's a pain to talk to you up there."

Sesshomaru looked surprised. Kneel? In front of the wolf! His pride refused but he did so anyway. Suddenly he found his arms full of hanyou. Kouga had placed Inuyasha in his arms.

The silver-haired hanyou squirmed around, on the verge of waking up.

"I told you. He chose…" Sesshomaru stopped talking when Inuyasha settled down, turning into his warmth. The hanyou cuddled closer, stunning his brother.

Kouga smirked. "You were saying? He fell asleep in my arms because my touch lessened the heat. Therefore, he cares about me. If he didn't care for you, he would have woken up because the heat returned. As you can see, he's fast asleep."

"That doesn't prove anything. It could just be my touch. That doesn't mean he cares for me, loves me."

"You're wrong. He ran from me because he's afraid of being used by someone he cares about. He wouldn't let anyone touch him unless he cared about them."

"What are you telling me this. Giving me this help? Before you wouldn't let me touch him, but you just put him in my arms. Why?"

"I think he cares about us. Not you. Not me. Us."

"But…"

"You think you can share?" Kouga's tone turned teasing.

"Share? Who says he won't pick one of us?"

"We have to believe he won't. But if he does, it's final. However, we'll have an equal playing field. No dirty tricks."

"I would expect nothing less. Honor and pride above all else." Sesshomaru looked at his brother. "Almost all else," he corrected in a soft voice.

In his arms, Inuyasha sighed in contentment and smiled, getting as close to the warmth as he could. His hands clenched in the soft silk unconsciously. Both full demons watched him in silence, reveling in the hanyou's soft beauty and effortless grace.

Inuyasha was at peace. Once more asleep and once more without the effects of the heat. He wasn't without dreams however.

He stood between them, Sesshomaru and Kouga. They wanted him to choose who he loved, who he wanted. He couldn't do it. His legs were stuck in place and he had no choice but to watch as they left him alone once more. Inuyasha fell to the floor in a heap, regaining his body finally, but all too late to keep the ones he loved close by. Crystalline tears feel down his face. He wrapped his arms around his knees and laid his face against them, hiding his pain. He cried out their names, trying to force them to return. Nothing. He was alone once more and there was nothing he could do about it. He was a worthless hanyou that no one wanted. No one needed him. No one…loved him.

Kouga and Sesshomaru watched, helpless, as the hanyou fought in dreams. Silver tears traced paths down his cheeks and he cried out in emotional pain. They couldn't wake him up.

"Sessho…"

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. Inuyasha was dreaming about him!

"Kouga…"

Sesshomaru shared a look with Kouga, who looked equally stunned. Inuyasha was dreaming about them!

"Don't…don't leave…me…"

If they weren't already seated on the ground, they would have fallen over in shock. Inuyasha wanted them to stay! Leaning over as one, they placed a caring kiss on each cheek, one kiss for each full demon on their half-demon love.

The hanyou felt the gentle caress and his eyes shot open in surprise. Sesshomaru? Kouga? He jumped up and landed on the ground between them, staring in confusion. What the hell was going on! Inuyasha crab walked backwards away from them in shock. The further he got from them, the faster the heat returned, making him crave their touch, even if they only wanted to use him. Before the lust could cloud rational thinking all together, Inuyasha disappeared from the grove, heading towards the one place he'd be safe from them. The well.

Kouga and Sesshomaru watched, frozen, as Inuyasha crawled away from them, fear and desire in his eyes, before the hanyou was gone.

"Well that went well," Sesshomaru stated in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Couldn't have gone better." Kouga sighed. "Now what?"

"We go after him…but in a way that won't scare him off."

"Like what? He's terrified we're going to use him. I highly doubt he's going to stay here where we can get him."

"Then where?" Sesshomaru growled angrily.

"With Kagome."

"The Miko wench?"

"Yes, 'the Miko wench.'"

"Why with her?"

"Because we can't get to him there." Kouga sighed again. He was going to have to explain himself.

"What makes you think I won't find him?" Sesshomaru hissed in anger.

"Because he isn't here."

"Then where is he?" The taiyoukai was getting madder.

"More like when is he?"

"What?"

"He's 500 years in the future." Kouga prepared himself.

"What?"

He pushed on. "And the only way through is a well…but he's the only one who can go through."

"…"

"So…we wait until he comes back."

"Where is the well?" Sesshomaru was barely holding his anger in check. How dare the wolf think he'd give up?"

"Near Lady Kaede's village…in the forest. But it's pointless to go. We can't get through."

Sesshomaru glared. "If you want to give up, fine, he'll be mine alone. I gave you too much credit if you're willing to give him up so easily."

Kouga glared for all of two seconds as Sesshomaru turned before he joined him. "Let's get our puppy."

"Keep up if you can wolf." Sesshomaru took off, a silver blur that was instantaneously accompanied by a black blur.

Inuyasha jumped in the well without looking back. If he had, his resolve would have crumbled. Kagome could help him. Her time was the only safe place away from…those two.

The doors closing the well in had remained unlocked for his occasional visits. He opened them and stepped out into the quiet twilight. It had been awhile since his last visit and he couldn't wait to see Kagome. By that time of night, Kagome would most likely be in her room. He jumped into the familiar tree and tapped gently on the window. A light flicked on and Kagome's silhouette moved as the window opened slowly to reveal the dark haired girl. Sleep dazed eyes brightened in happiness when she saw who it was tapping on her window.

"Inu?"

"Hey Kagome."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome grabbed him and pulled him into the room and then into a hug. "I've missed you. You never visit! Why are you here at 2 in the morning? How are the others? Is there…"

Inuyasha clamped a hand over Kagome's mouth to stop the unceasing questions. "It's good to see you too. It's been awhile, but I've been busy. I'm sorry to visit so late…but I didn't have a choice."

That comment caught Kagome's attention. She pulled the hanyou's hand from her mouth. "Inu…what's up?"

"The reason I haven't visited you lately is because I'm in heat. Being here can draw demons to the shrine. I didn't want to do that."

"You know I'm here for you…but why didn't you have a choice?"

"I've attracted a couple followers, and because of the heat…I'm weak. You know I wouldn't run from a fight…but they're not after a battle."

"Not a battle…? Oh…Who are they?"

Inuyasha winced. He knew that question was coming. "Kouga…"

"Kouga!"

"And Sesshomaru…"

Kagome looked ready to faint. "Sess-Sesshomaru! But…you're brothers…"

"Ah…well demons don't exactly hold that in a bad way. It's considered an honor if someone in your family wants you as a mate."

"Then what's the problem…if it's an honor…"

"They don't want me as a mate…why else would they come to me when I'm in heat…because they know I'm vulnerable.

"They want to use you?"

"I think so and that's why I'm here. They can't get through unless someone here wants them or needs them enough, you know that."

"Are you sure that's why they came to you?"

"Why else Kagome?"

"Well…they could have wanted you as a mate before but were afraid you'd hate them…well more than you supposedly do anyway. I guess they felt they could come to you now since you're in need."

Inuyasha sighed. "Inuyoukai choose only one to mate with, as does Kouga. You've heard him. 'Wolves mate for life,' and all that. I don't want to mate with someone who only wants me for sex. I can't do it."

"I know Inu, believe me, I know. Alright you can stay here for awhile. You know I'd never turn you away. Go ahead and get some sleep."

"What are you going to do?"

"Ward the shrine against demons...the house anyway and everywhere besides the well, I don't want to seal it forever after all. You said demons could come after you since you're in heat."

"But Sesshomaru and Kouga can't get through the well anyway, so it should be ok."

"I'll ward around it, but not it itself. Besides, I wouldn't put it past them. Sleep Inu." Kagome reached out with her Miko aura and soothed the frazzled hanyou until he drifted off to sleep.

"This well goes to the future?"

"Yep, but I'm telling you, we can't get through."

"We won't unless we try." Sesshomaru stepped over the edge and then landed at the bottom. Above him, Kouga couldn't resist.

"Told you so."

"Shut up and get down here wolf."

Kouga sighed before joining Sesshomaru. As his feet touched the floor of the Bone Eater's Well, the two demons were engulfed in pink lights. Sesshomaru reflexively pulled Kouga against him to prevent any separation, fair playing field and all, or so he told himself.

When solid ground was beneath their feet once more, they shared a surprised look.

"What just happened?" The shock was evident in Sesshomaru's voice, even though he tried to conceal it.

"I think we're through the well."

"Now what were you saying wolf…oh yes, I told you so." Sesshomaru mocked Kouga as he leapt out of the well, Kouga following behind. They appeared to be in a shack or shrine and even with their acute sight, they couldn't see much in the dark shed. A quiet humming was picked up by the both of them.

"Outside."

"Must you state the obvious wolf?" Kouga heard the quiet teasing in Sesshomaru's voice and couldn't help but smile, glad that the demon lord couldn't see him…or so he thought.

"I amuse you wolf, how charming." Sesshomaru smirked as he opened the door.

Kagome jumped when the door to the well shrine opened. 'Oh crap…' There stood Sesshomaru, and slightly behind him, Kouga. She darted forward and placed the last talisman in place, closing them in the area.

"What are you two doing here?" She feigned innocence, acting as if she had no clue.

"Out of the way Miko, I'm not here for you." Sesshomaru started walking forward.

"Wait a sec Sessho…" Too late, Sesshomaru hit the spiritual barrier Kagome had placed. The demon lord was thrown back only to be caught by Kouga.

"What the hell was that!" he growled.

"A barrier. A demon barrier to be precise. You can't get through."

"Wench…let me past."

"Nope. I'll do no such thing."

"Don't make her mad Sesshomaru…I see prayer beads. Let me try." Kouga moved as close to the spiritual wall as he could. "Hey Kagome, how's it going?"

"Save it Kouga, I'm not letting you near Inuyasha, so give it up."

"But Kagome…" Kouga sank to begging. "I…we just wanna see him. Come on Kagome."

"Nope, he came to me for a reason. If I let you out, I'll have broken his trust. Besides I won't let you guys use him."

"Use him…wha…?" Kouga was taken aback.

"Girl, he's been filling your head with nonsense. He's paranoid as well. We have no intention of using him."

"La, la, la…not listening. Besides, why should I believe you? You did try to kill him a million times over."

"Your point being…? He should be flattered that I paid attention to him instead of ignoring him completely. If I truly hated him, I would not even acknowledge him."

"It's true Kagome. Besides, we love him."

"Huh?"

"Are you really this dense? He said, and I quote, 'Besides, we love him.' Now I'm saying it. We love him, now let us see him."

Kagome stared in shock. "You…love him? Both of you?"

Both demons nodded.

"And you're not out to use him?"

"No way Kagome. You know I'm not like that. Wolves mate for life, you know that."

"As do inuyoukai. I've chosen him and that's who I'll have."

"Score! I knew it! I told him so, but he doesn't listen to me. I knew it." Kagome did a happy dance. "Wait a minute," she stopped suddenly before giving then a suspicious look. "Why'd you wait?"

"We didn't think he'd want us; we are past rivals after all. Besides, how are we supposed to know if he likes guys or not?" Kouga pouted in an oh-so-cute way that Sesshomaru didn't notice…almost.

"Good point, but still…no fair whatsoever. You guys should have at least tried."

"It's over and done with women, now let us through."

"Quiet up already, Sesshomaru. I already told you, I can't let you through."

"Then why have you kept on talking nonstop?" Kouga looked mad enough to kill, as did Sesshomaru.

"I said I can't 'let' you through. You guys could always 'break' through."

Sesshomaru smirked. "More devious than I gave you credit for. Alright wench, we'll do things your way."

"K, we'll wait until tomorrow night. I'll try and talk to him. Get him to at least listen to you. Then you guys will 'break' through and _NOT_ scare him. I can only help you so far."

"So we do what until then?" the wolf complained in a petulant tone.

"We wait wolf. We leave the barrier and even with his weakened senses, he'll smell or sense us. We'll be patient and wait in the well shrine."

"But…"

"It'll be worth it wolf. Now shut up and get inside." Sesshomaru have Kagome an indecipherable look and tugged the wolf inside, shutting the door behind them.

Kagome smirked at the shut door before turning and going back to the house. If things turned out right, Inuyasha would finally be happy.

Ten minutes later, Kouga was whining.

"I'm bored."

"…"

"Can we please do something?"

"…"

"Sesshomaru…" Kouga looked absolutely adorable pouting, but it wasn't as if the demon lord noticed anything with his eyes just slitted open. Nope, not a thing.

"…"

"Please…" Puppy dog pout. 3...2...1...

Or not.

Then again…

"What do you propose wolf?" came from an irritated and bored Sesshomaru.

"I don't know."

"Then shut up until you do know."

"But Sesshomaru…"

"Wolf…if you can not name something to do, then shut up already."

"But there is nothing to do. We're in a shack, in the dark, in a barrier, alone, and we can't get back through the well."

Sesshomaru's ears perked up. The wolf had a point. "Think of ways to seduce little Inuyasha."

Kouga looked amused for a moment. "Such a devious little dog demon you are _Lord_ Sesshomaru, plotting against Inu like that."

Golden eyes narrowed a little in what seemed like a taunt. "What do you expect? We can't win him over without effort. Besides, we may need to see what will work on him."

"And how do we do that?"

"Try it on someone else."

"Who do you propose?" Kouga knew what was coming, but couldn't resist playing the innocent.

"Each other. Not only is it a way to see what could open him to us, we could also see if _we_ can handle this…sharing business."

"Logical Sesshomaru, very logical. So tell me Demon Lord, what would you do to our puppy first?"

½ Hour Later

"Should we wait…" pant, "for-for-ah fuck!" He let out a long groan.

"Wait for whom wolf boy?"

"Inu-Inu-Sesshomaru!"

½ Hour Later

"Damnit…stick you damn tongue in deeper! Damnit!"

A mocking tone. "So vulgar Lord Sesshomaru."

He groaned at the loss of Kouga's tongue. "less talking…more-ahh fuck!"

A half hour later all was quiet except for the sound of slightly labored breathing.

"Wow."

"I know."

"Shut up."

"Can't help it if I'm good at what I do."

"Hmph."

Golden eyes narrowed in amusement. "You weren't bad either."

A wolfish smile adorned a tan face. "Things will work out fine."

The wolf fell asleep soon after, leaving the great dog demon awake in the quiet, thinking about the day to come and what exactly was going to happen.

Author's Note: Well that was a fun chapter. So, anyone have anything to say about what happened to poor little Inu? Or is everyone is happy? I can't help my teasing torture of him and you know you like it. So anyway, review to give me feedback. You know I love to hear all about your thought bubbles on my fics. Ja.


End file.
